deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Bonus Round: Nefarious Nazis vs Russian Reapers
The Nefarious Nazis, 1940 germany's elite specialize in enslaving Earth's population and creating a super-race of their own people, vs the Russian Reapers, the mother's greatest killers who ravaged the world wherever they went! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? The Nazis are made of up: Mecha Hitler! Col. Hans Landa! Karl Ruchpert Kroenen! Red Skull! And Edward Richtofen! The Russian team is: Vladimir Makarov! Francisco Scaramanga! Ivan Vanko! Reed Wahl! and The Russian! The Nefarious Nazis bring to fight: Unknown-3.jpeg|Gatling guns P38iwi.png|Walther P38 Kronen.jpg|arm blades Dustofdeath.jpg|dust of death Monkey bomb.jpg|Monkey Bombs The Nazi's weapons The Russian's come to battles with: Minimi.jpg|M240 007 gadgets.jpg|the golden gun 250px-Whiplash_Concept_Art_Iron_Man_2_movie_(1).jpg|Lazer whips 250px-RumblerTurret.png|mini turret Rpg7.jpg|RPG The Russian's weapons My edges: long range: one machine gun vs four gatling guns. EDGE: Nefarious Nazis. mid range: While the P38 does have a lot more rounds, the golden gun is just so accurate. EDGE: even. close range: Longer ranger, better armor piercing, more killing power: laser whips. EDGE: Russian Reapers. special: The dust of death is an unseen, undestroyable, killer. EDGE: Nefarious Nazis. explosive: the RPG has a hell of a lot of range on the Monkey Bombs. EDGE: Russian Reapers. THE BATTLE: NN: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png RR: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png In an abandoned factory, five nazis have been teleported to the future to capture US atomic bombs to win the war. From throughout time, five lethal russians have been sent to stop them. The russians sneak in, and look for the Nazis. They see the nazis loading multiple nuclear missiles onto a cart, and a portal opened to 1943 Berlin. The Russians spread to tactical positions, and the Russian takes out an RPG. He fires at the portal and destroys it, alerting the nazis and knocking down the closest to the portal: Hans Landa. Mecha Hitler quickly begins firing a torrent of bullets from his gatling guns in the direction of the russian taking cover behind a corner. Any bullets that do get through the wall get stuck in The russian's super-tough soft tissue. Makarov quickly lays down suppressive fire with his M240, forcing the Nazis to leave the room. The Nazis continue to retreat, and to stall the russians, Richtofen tosses a monkey bomb. Vanko picks up the monkey bomb and looks at it strangely, releasing his visor just as the bomb explodes releasing tons of shrapnel into the scientist's face file:blue.png. The Russian's continue, and split up to look for the Nazis. Scaramanga sees a a shadow of someone hiding behind a pillar, and slowly gets behind the opposite side. He leaps over the side, and is tackled by the jew hunter. Scaramanga fires his golden gun, and Landa fires his P38 several times, but they both force each others hands away. The pair roll away from each other, and each take cover behind a pillar to reload. Scaramanga does a combat roll away from bullets, pops up, and puts a round directly into Landa's pupil file:red.png. In another part of the factory, Mecha Hitler sees a large figure and starts shooting. The figure, The russian, flees for cover, his super hard body saving him from Mecha hitler's guns. He hides in another room next to a door, but a round hits his leg and he falls out of cover. Mecha Hitler quickly begins shredding the russian with his gatling guns, and as a last act fires an RPG, destroying hitler's suit. Hitler leaps out and grabs a gatling gun, and kills the russian, just as Scaramanga puts a round in his neck from 50 feet away file:blue.pngfile:red.png. In a different part of the factory, Reed Wahl is setting up a mini turret when an unknowing Red Skull turns a corner, and is nearly killed by the turret. Reed spreads his arms, and says, "Come on Nazi! We'd all like to see you get yourself killed!" Just as he is stabbed in the back by Ruchpert Kroenen file:blue.png, who quickly disables the turret by stabbing it. Red Skull and Ruchpert Kroenen look for Richtofen, who they need to reboot the portal. They find him, and the three remaining Nazis head back to the main room. Richtofen reboots the portal, and is quickly shot Makarov, who had been guarding the room all along. Red skull is then gunned down by a turret previously placed in the room by Wahl file:red.pngfile:red.png. Kroenon hides behind a pillar, and sees the tray of bombs and the open portal. Meanwhile, Scaramanga rejoins Makarov, and finds he has no more ammo in his golden gun. "You can shoot well?" Makarov asks Scaramanga. Scaramanga nods, and Makarov gives him his machine gun, saying, "Cover me. When I say, shoot the portal." Makarov runs toward Kroenen and the portal, with Scaramanga shooting. Kroenen pushes the tray toward the portal, using a device to greatly reduce the weight of the bombs. However, it is still very slow going. He is about to push the bombs through when he is tackled by Makarov. The terrorist and the assassin grapple, with Kroenen stabbing Makarov in the arm and forcing him away. Kroenen starts pushing the bombs, and is halfway through when Makarov attacks him again, refusing to let the nazis win. He grabs something, but is stabbed in the stomach by Kroenen. Kroenen pushes him away again, and pushes the bombs completely into the portal and begins laughing. Makarov replies, "Это конец для вас, нацистские свиньи. FOR ZAKHEAV!" He gives Scaramanga the signal, and shows Kroenen the detonator he had grabbed. The nazis eyes widen in fear as half a dozen nukes go off in the central of berlin file:red.png. Makarov gives a war cry as Scaramanga yells, "FOR THE MOTHER!" WINNER: Russian Reapers. Category:Blog posts